Worse Things In Life
by ScarletLycrois
Summary: It was neat. His sons room was neat. Something was wrong. His son was never neat in his life!Then he saw an envelope, propped up prominently on the pillow that was addressed simply to 'Dad.' With the worst premonition he opened the envelope with trembling hands & read the letter. ONESHOT or continue? May or may not have happy ending - you'll just have to read to find out! NON-YAOI!


**Worse Thing's In Life.**

A tall, middle-aged man walked through the halls of his mansion. He had dark brunette hair and icy blue eyes. He wears a huge white jacket with belt tails dangling at the back and a collar that went past his neck.

"Mokuba?"

Silence. He tired again.

"Mokuba are you here?"

Silence again. He walked through the corridors towards his office. Everything was neat and tidy, a left-over stack of paperwork was left in a stack of yellow files; upon the desk near his black and silver keyboard was also a half eaten bagel and a now, cold cup of coffee. Nothing out of the ordinary...

...Apart from his black desk phone had a orange light bulb that was currently blinking.

A message.

Kaiba moved towards the phone. His pace increasing along with his worry.

"Don't worry about me big brother, Serenity picked me up from the parent-teacher meeting today! Oh she says that you need to talk to your son more about his grades? Were on our way home so don't worry!"

He gave a small sigh and smile for the fact that his little brother was safe and sound, yet this quickly turned into a frown when he realised that Serenity would have a go at him for missing the parents meeting - there was no way out of it, she already knew that it was his 'day off' and had little work to do and the fact that he'd have to adjust to the fact that he has to speak with son. Content with the message Kaiba walked out of his office, through the halls and started to make his way to his room when he passed through his sons room but walked back to it's open door frame again.

It was neat.

His sons room was neat. Granted the red colour scheme and Slifer the Sky Dragon posters -much to the distaste of Seto - were still on the walls; Kaiba was astonished to see that his sons bed was nicely made and that everything such as pencils and school books were picked up. Something must have been wrong he realised, as his son was well known amongst his school friends as lazy and messy.

He then saw an envelope, propped up prominently on the pillow that was addressed to _'Dad.' _With the worst premonition he opened the envelope with trembling hands and read the letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_It is with great regret and sorrow that I'm writing you. I had to elope with my new girlfriend because I wanted to avoid a scene with Mom and you, you two have drifted apart and your never home anymore. I have been finding real passion with a girl called Yubel and she is so nice. But I knew you would not approve of her because of all her piercing, tattoos, tight motorcycle clothes and the fact that she is much older than I am. But it's not only the passion...Dad, she's pregnant. Yubel said that we will be very happy._

_She owns a trailer in the woods and has a stack of firewood for the whole winter. We share a dream of having many more children. Yubel has opened my eyes to the fact that marijuana doesn't really hurt anyone. We'll be growing it for ourselves and trading it with the other people that live nearby for cocaine and ecstasy._

_In the meantime we will pray that science will find a cure for AIDS, so that Yubel can get better. She deserves it. Don't worry Dad, I'm 15 and I know how to take care of myself! Someday I'm sure that we will be back soon to visit so that you can get to know your grandchildren._

_Love, Your Son, _

_-Jaden Yuki._

Seto sat down heavily on Jaden's bed with a thud. He hadn't blinked once during reading that letter and was still trying to get his head around it. _'He had...run away?'_ A pain went up his chest to where his heart was. He was torn as to whether to run outside and look for him, call the police or to call Mokuba & Serenity that Jaden was missing.

He then noticed faint scribbles on the far edge of the letter. Upon closer exception he realised these were letters.

_P.S. - Dad, none of the above is true. I'm over at Jessie's house. I just wanted to remind you that there are worse things in life than the report card that's in my centre desk drawer. I love you. Call me when it's safe to come home!_

Seto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

_**"JAAAADEEEEEENN!"**_

Meanwhile outside the Kaiba mansion Serenity had just pulled up in the car. Mokuba unbuckled his seat belt, jumped out and was about to run in when they both heard a yell.

"At least there communicating now…" Serenity mentioned closing the car door behind her. The pair both walked inside the house when they heard more mumbling from Seto.

"Will big brother be okay Serenity?" Said Mokuba giving her a worried look.

She tear-dropped. "Umm...of course Mok!"

_(A/N: Read and Review please? Should I post a second chapter explaining what happens next?)_


End file.
